


How I imagine the ETN afterlife

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: I had way too much time on my hands, I love it when people make afterlife fixs so I wanted my own, The entire dead crew, don’t take this too seriously I'm bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	How I imagine the ETN afterlife

How I Imagine the Afterlife  
The Youtubers live inside a MASSIVE mansion. They have a garden and get new supplies at the beginning of the month, no one’s yet figured out exactly how. There’s no wifi or radio/tv, but they have a large pool, a libary, a gym and many other activities to keep them busy. If the youtubers wish for something, except papers/phones/radio/tv’s, they’ll find it with the new supplies each month. They have limited wardrobe, but enough to live with. The only problem is that they’re not allowed to leave the estate, which is guarded by a force field. The youtubers first arrive at the church to be greeted by Jeal and Ryu before being instructed to join the others. The gates will open and the dead youtuber will be able to walk through the force field just this once. Lauren will greet them, introduce them to the others and give them a tour. The youtuber gets to pick his/her room and is explained the rules. 1 do your part in keeping the house clean/gardening the garden/other daily tasks 2 try to play nicely with the others and 3 don’t try to escape, they’ve tried, it’s impossible. The youtuber usually warms up after the first month if not faster. Youtubers wake up, have breakfast together and then start with daily tasks such as cleaning the house. They then have lunch, finish the tasks and finally have time for themselves, each night is game night, most often hosted by Timothy or Liza. The guests can decide when they go to bed, but since they realise that they have to clean the house each morning(both to keep it clean and keep their minds busy), they usually don’t go after 23:30.

Colleen was the one who came up with most of the activities but since it seemed to work, the group simply stuck to it after she was revived. Her role was taken over by many youtubers.

Shane  
Headcanon: Shane is a cool guy, albeit a bit of a jerk. His main hobby is fixing his motorcycle. He only lets Andrea use it but Timothy and Jesse keep stealing it. He also informs the group whenever they have questions about the society, but his knowledge is limited since he only did one mission.  
Andrea  
Headcanon: She’s the only person Timothy will never flirt with, since he values their friendship too much. She’s also great friends with Lauren. They bond over designs and makeup.  
Justine  
Headcanon: Justine has become Rosanna’s main helper in the kitchen, she’s a bit of a klutz, but gets the job done. She has a deep hatred for Timothy and GloZell and feels a bit guilty about Andrea.  
GloZell  
Headcanon: She became great friends with Matt, because she felt betrayed by Lele not putting enough effort to save her. Her constant singing annoys the others greatly.  
Sierra  
Headcanon: She secretly enjoys the attention Timothy gives her and has a crush on him. She grows over her hatred for Matt after a while and is great friends with Teala, making her feel at home and introducing her to her friends.  
Matt  
Headcanon: He finds a new friend in Andrea, he never fully recovers from his breakdown but is no longer the douchebag from episode 7. He enjoys reading and trues to ignore Lele as much as possible.  
Timothy  
Headcanon: He spends a lot of time given others flirting advice or setting up dates. He also often hosts game night. He gets along very well with the season 2 cast but not at all with the season. 3 cast.  
Lele  
Headcanon: While she and Matt at least accepted the fact that they were wrong about each other, they never became friends and still bicker with each other on regular bases. Lele actually doesn’t mind the afterlife, since she’s made lots of new friends and gets to be apart of a massive mansion.  
Lauren  
Headcanon: Lauren is always the first one to welcome new youtubers into the afterlife and introduces them to the people, the rules and the place. She’s also (mostly) forgiven Tana and Gabbie, but not DeStorm.  
Jesse  
Headcanon: Jesse is notorious for his extremely childish pranks. These pranks make him very unpopular with the others, and he doesn’t have any friends. Jesse’s main reason for pulling pranks is the massive boredom he has to deal with.  
DeStorm  
Headcanon: DeStorm enjoys being a prick to anyone for the sake of entertainment, but isn’t as antagonistic as he was before. He enjoys irritating, bullying and insulting people but has morals and limits. After his heroic sacrifice many people simply put up with him instead of casting him out. Gabbie is DeStorms closest friend.  
Liza  
Headcanon: Liza is another one of Rosanna’s main helpers, she is always trying to lighten the mood and doesn’t mind anyone, except DeStorm and Jesse. Liza joins every club and enters every game. She’s also one of the last ones up every night.  
Tana  
Headcanon: Tana is respected by her peers, and no longer treated like a dumb blonde. She spends most of her time with Gabbie but is on good terms with anyone. She’s a lot more confident about herself then she was before season 4.  
Gabbie  
Headcanon: Gabbie hasn’t gotten over her last death and everyone expects her to complain about on regular bases. She also tells fake stories and over exaggerates details about her time in purgatory. She’s happy with her new outfit and always takes her time absorbing herself in the mirror.  
Alex  
Headcanon: Alex took his death surprisingly well. He’s broken up with Lauren, but his new buddy Roi does everything to comfort him. He, similarly to Gabbie, enjoys telling (false) stories about purgatory, although Roi is the only one to genuinely believe them.  
JC  
Headcanon: JC spends most of his time just hanging around or sleeping. He used to share a room with Roi but made room for Teala. He now sleeps wherever he wants, whenever he wants. JC keeps his brain active by playing games against Safiya.  
Roi  
Headcanon: Roi and Teala is totally a thing because I ship them. Roi spends a lot of time working out with Alex to keep them in shape. He’s become great friends with JC but others don’t think very highly of Roi, since his klutziness causes them problems on almost daily basis.  
Teala  
Headcanon: Teala became friends with everyone in the dead crew from season 3, making her much more comfortable and relaxed. She’s become a couple with Roi and great friends with JC, Lele and Sierra. While she still has to deal with a little bit of bullying from others(ahem, DeStorm), it’s not nearly as bad as it used to be.  
Safiya  
Headcanon: Safiya spends most of her time with Rosanna and doesn’t make much friends outside of the season 3 cast. She also hasn’t reconciled with Manny. Safiya has a friendly rivalry with JC and enjoys helping Justine, Liza and Rosanna in the kitchen, just to keep her mind busy.  
Rosanna  
Headcanon: Rosanna gets to do what she loves to do the most, cook. With the help of Justine, Liza, Safiya and many others she prepares meals for everyone. She’s also the mother of the group, since most people visits her if they have problems. While Rosanna misses Mat, she accepts life(or death) fir what it is and tries to keep everyone’s spirit up.  
Manny  
Headcanon: Manny shows lots of interest in everyone, he’s become a lot friendlier with Rosanna and Teala. He is giving painting lessons to those who are interested and keeps practicing with makeup. Manny truly is the heart of the group.

What youtubers do in their free time  
Shane  
-fixing his bike.  
Andrea  
-socialising with others.  
Justine  
-helps Rosanna gather ingredients and deck the tables.  
GloZell  
-singing.  
Sierra  
-socialising with others.  
Matt  
-reading.  
Timothy  
-hosting games.  
Lele  
-socialising with others.  
Lauren  
-socialising with others.  
Jesse  
-pranking others.  
DeStorm  
-hanging at the pool.  
Liza  
-doing activities.  
Tana  
-socialising with others.  
Gabbie  
-lying about season 4.  
Alex  
-socialising with others/working out.  
JC  
-sleeping.  
Roi  
-doing activities.  
Safiya  
-hanging with Rosanna/reading.  
Rosanna  
-cooking/socialising with others.  
Manny  
-socialising with others.


End file.
